Lily Ray/Relationships
This page is comprised of Lily Ray's relationships with characters she has interacted with. Affiliations Blackburn Jaegers Lily Ray is a member of the Blackburn Jaegers. She is the team's wingman and first officer. Sky Knight Academy Lily Ray is a former student of the Sky Knight Academy in Atmosia, having previously dropped out. Relatives Brothers Lily Ray grew up alongside five rowdy and crazy older brothers. Like most Blizzarian males, they enjoyed extreme ice sports and wild crashes. Ray always felt overshadowed by her older brothers and was constantly annoyed by their antics. She felt like she was never noticed by others and decided to get out of her brothers' shadows by leaving her home and entering the Sky Knight Academy of Atmosia. Friends Basil Basil is one of Ray's teammates. She assisted Osprey in driving off his ex-Raptor teammates when he betrayed the team. Like most of the team, Ray was skeptical about allowing an ex-Raptor to join their squadron, but went along with Osprey's decision, albeit with a cautious eye, before finally accepting Basil into the team. Basil and Ray are able to work well together in battle as they are usually the ones to accompany Osprey out into the field. However, the two are constantly arguing over the setting of the ship's thermostat due to their preference for different temperatures. Crow Bishop Crow is one of Ray's teammates. Ray met Crow through Osprey during their time in the Academy and got along well through their shared friendship with Osprey. He often helped the two with their all night study sessions. During this time, Ray was able to deduce the nature of Crow's true feelings for Osprey. Although she promised to keep his secret, she encouraged him to pursue his feelings for her. Like Osprey, he was sad to see Ray go when she decided to drop out of the academy, but was happy to see her again on Osprey's graduation day. Ray and Crow continue to have a close friendship as teammates through their shared concern and care for Osprey. Krane Krane is one of Ray's teammates and her previous traveling partner. After Ray dropped out of the Sky Knight Academy, she decided to travel the Atmos in an attempt to find what she wanted to do. Along the way, she befriended a young man named Krane and they became travelling partners. Ray's talkative and boisterous nature contrasted greatly with Krane's silent and calm personality. He constantly put up with her endless talking, but never gave any indication that he was upset or annoyed. Ray tried on several occasions to make Krane crack and talk about his past, but all her attempts were unsuccessful. Though she respects his privacy, she cannot hold back the urge to know what he's hiding, something she shares with her teammates Crow and Basil. Osprey Fenix Osprey is Ray's best friend and one of Ray's teammates. The two became best friends when they first met in the Sky Knight Academy. They often worked together in training routines and projects and even had all night study sessions with each other. When Ray decided to drop out of the Academy, Osprey was greatly saddened to see her best fried leave, but wished her the best. Her friendship with Osprey was very important to her as Osprey was the first real friend she made that wasn't interested in or even aware of her five, more popular brothers. This friendship was what brought Ray back to Atmosia upon Osprey's graduation and subsequent knighting. Ray arrived to witness the ceremony and presented her best friend with a Tundra crystal, which Osprey now uses in one of her katanas. After being knighted, Osprey decided to form her own squadron and invited Ray to join as her wingman and first officer, to which she happily accepted. Osprey continues to happily serve alongside her best friend as they battle forces of darkness and evil. Enemies Cyclonians Like most Blizzarians, Lily Ray despises the evil Cyclonians for taking over their original home Terra. She loves fighting Cyclonians and destroying their ships not only it fulfills a small desire for revenge, but also because it puts them one step closer to liberating Atmos from the threat of Cyclonia. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z